Treasures in the Deep
by Mystical Myst
Summary: Jessmond and India Andrews are the daughters of Thomas Andrews, and when on the maiden voyage of Titanic they find love, but is it strong enough to survive the sinking? please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone. I realize that this is not historically accurate, but it is Fanficiton after all. I will be writing from both the POV of Jessmond and India. Just to help you out Jessmond's point of view will be written in normal font while India's point of view will be in bold. I hope you enjoy it. **

_April 9__th__ 1912_

It was April 9th, the day before we were to board the ship of Dreams, the masterpiece of my father Thomas Andrews. It would be her maiden voyage on the crossing from Southampton to New York where we were going to visit my Grandmother and Grandfather and both India and myself would make our debut into society. I was terribly exited, as I have always loved (and respected) the sea: to be out on the sea for seven days was pure holidays for me. We were currently at the manor in the countryside of England where I lived with my father and my sister India Andrews, our mother had passed away years ago from Tuberculosis.

My name is Jessmond Andrews.

"Miss Andrews."

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my personal maid Emma, who was standing just inside my room with her hands clasped in from of her.

"Yes, Emma?" I asked her from my perch at my desk, where I had been writing in my journal. I was normally not one for journals but on occasion I felt the urge to write down what was running through my mind.

"Mr. Andrews sent me to fetch you. Dinner is ready, and he is waiting for you and Miss India in the Dining Room."

"Thank you Emma, I will be down shortly," I said.

Emma gave a quick nod and with a curtsey she left the room. I carefully closed my journal and placed it (carefully) in one of the trunks, I then turned to look into one of the mirrors in an attempt to compose myself and go down for dinner.

When I got there I saw my Father and India already seated at the table.

"Good evening, Father." I said, as I first walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then proceeded to the seat to the right of him.

"Good evening, Jessie" he replied with his usual warm smile. "I take it that both my girls are excited about tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" I cried. My previous attempts at composing myself went out the window, as I was once again flooded with enthusiasm.

"Yes." India said, in far less excitement. Although my sister and I were very close, it was no secret that the one place where we differed was that while I shared my father's love for the sea, she was not taken by it at all and just viewed it as a great big mass of liquid. My father knew this, but did not push it.

"Indi, try not to look at it so dull! Who knows, you may just change your mind about the sea." Although this may have almost sounded harsh to anyone else, I knew that it was just a suggestion coming from him.

"Sorry, Father," she said with a smile.

"No need to apologize, Sweetheart, I just want you to have a pleasant time aboard the Titanic, and not see you so miserable," he said as he turned his attention to his food and began to eat.

"I'll try," India finished as she and I both followed our fathers lead.

The rest of dinner passed with us talking about everything and nothing together.

It was only much later that I retired for the night to my room and with the help of Emma put on my nightgown and got into bed.

The dreams I had that night were dominated by the crossing that we would begin tomorrow, on the Titanic, the grandest ship in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Jessmond!" I could swear that I could hear Emma calling my name in my dream, which was bizarre as there were never maids in my dreams, that was the one place where I was allowed to be free both at home and out in the public, it was a world that I longed for with all of my heart.

"Miss Jessmond!" came Emma's voice again, this time more persistent, this time it was accompanied by a sharp light that invaded my sleep world, and although I was indeed awake I did not want to admit that to the world and therefore chose to remain as though I slept.

"Miss Andrews!" I heard the voice again this time taking me fully out of my haze of dreams until I could no longer go back I opened my eyes to see my maid standing next to my bed beginning me to get up.

"What is it, Emma?"

"It is late, miss. You must get up, you have two hours to have a bath and get dressed. Please get out of bed and I shall go and draw your bath."

It was then that I realized that it was today that we were to set sail, and immediately I was awake and running around. Emma on the other hand immediately went to the bathroom to draw the bath. When it was ready she came back into the room.

"Miss, would you like assistance to bathe?" she asked me. It was a question that she always asked me and it was an idea that I always despised.

"No, thank you, Emma, that will not be necessary," I told her with a smile as I made my way into the bathroom, undressed and slowly lowered myself into the warm water. I lay there just absorbing the warmth and the sensation of the water before I began to wash myself. I am not sure how long I was in the bath for, but I would guess something like 20 minutes before Emma returned to the bathroom.

"Miss, please, you must dress and get ready, if not Mr. Andrews will be most disappointed in me when one of his daughters is not ready in time," she said as she tried to rush me out of the bath.

"Emma! Stop! Please, I still have enough time and I assure you that my father will not be disappointed in you if I am five minutes late!" I half yelled, half said to her. Do not get me wrong, Emma was a dear and I was glad to have her as a personal maid, but I was getting annoyed with her very quickly for being so pushy when it was not her place.

"Yes, Miss. Sorry, Miss." Emma said as she lowered her head and backed out into a corner to wait till I was done.

I spent another ten minutes in the bath just soaking it up before I got out. "Emma!" I called and she was immediately at attention and came to me with a towel, which she wrapped around me, and I began to wring my hair free of as much water as possible.

We then both went back to my room where I dried off and Emma went to get me fresh undergarments and corset. I took the undergarments from her put them on, and then looked at the corset in her hands with dread.

"Miss. Please stand by the bed post so that I can tie the corset."

I slowly made my way over to the bed with my back to Emma and held on the bedpost as Emma carefully slipped the corset around my torso and began to slowly thread the strings of the corset through their corresponding holes. I merely held onto the bed post and waited for the daily torture to begin.

And sure enough it did not take long before Emma began to pull with all her strength on the strings in order to constrict the vile contraption around my waist and chest restricting not only my breathing but also my movement. Corsets were truly evil things.

"Take a deep breath, Miss," Emma said as she reached my chest, and as I sucked in my breath I felt her pull with all her might and then tie a bow at the top of the corset, effectively rendering my lung capacity to half. "There, Miss," she said as she moved over to my wardrobe, while I leaned against the same bed post that I had been holding to, struggling to find a rhythm of breathing that would allow me to gain enough oxygen.

Emma returned to my side with the last afternoon suit that had not been packed that I was going to wear today. It was a white afternoon suit. Once I had managed to get into the suit Emma led me to the dresser where she had me sit down as she began to brush and mould my golden brown hair into the desired style. Once she was done, it was brought up and held in place with pins. To finish it off, she placed a blue hat on top.

"There, Miss. You're done."

"Thank you, Emma," I told her, as I grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on before going downstairs. I found that my father was already waiting for us to come down.

"Good morning, Jessi. You look very lovely," he said, as I came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Father. Where is India?" I asked as I looked around.

"She has still to come down. I had the drivers take out the luggage to the car, so that is settled."

I nodded in understanding and waited for my sister to come down and join us. We were not kept long as she soon emerged wearing a rich blue dress suit with her blond hair swept up in a similar fashion to my own. She (also) wore a white hat to compliment the suit.

"Ah, there she is," he said, as she too approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Father," India replied with a smile.

"You look lovely as well. Are my two girls ready?" he asked as he offered us each an arm, and began to head on out to the cars waiting outside. There were two of them, one for my Father, India and myself and one for our two maids, Emma and Emmanuelle.

O -

It was an hour's drive but soon we reached the busy port of Southampton where the Titanic waited for her passengers to board. The driver honked the horn a few times to get people to move as we made our way through the crowd. Soon, when we reached a stop, one of the drivers came and opened my door. I took the hand that he offered and got out of the car.

As I looked up to the ship that my father had designed, I was filled with more excitement and thrill than ever before.

"Well, what do you think?" my father asked, as he came out behind me and helped India out of the car.

"Oh, Father, it is beautiful, truly it is," I said, as I turned around and beamed at him with happiness and pride.

"Yes, Father, it is extraordinary!" Even India, who was not that thrilled by the sea and ships, was amazed and even a little exited.

He smiled back at me and, while offering an arm to each of us, said, "Well, shall we, girls?" We both smiled and, taking his arms, made our way to the gangplank.

As we entered, we were immediately greeted by an Officer of the ship. "Welcome aboard Mr. Andrews! Your rooms are B20, 21 and 22."

Our father had reserved us three rooms so that both India and I could have our privacy. It was something that I was incredibly thankful for because, although I loved my sister, there were a number of times where we just could not tolerate each other.

"Thank you," my father said as we moved past him and in the direction of our rooms. I looked behind me and saw that India was getting just as warm as a welcome, and with that we made our way to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I would really like to know what you think of this story so far so please review.

Anyway like said before this is from India's POV and is written in italics, hope you enjoy it.

0 -

**I was in the middle of trying to help Emmanuelle unpack, while she was going on and on about how I did not need to and that she could do it herself, when Jessie came running into the room full of excitement. **

"**Indi, Indi!" she cried as she ran up to me, hopping around as much as her corset would allow. **

"**What is it, Jessie?" I asked as I took hold of her hands. **

"**Come on, the ship is leaving! Let's go up on deck and wave!" she said. I would swear that this much excitement was not healthy for anyone.**

"**Oh, Miss India, please go up on deck and have a good time. Let me unpack," Emmanuelle pleaded for the hundredth time. **

"**Oh. All right then," I said, giving in to both my sister and my maid.**

"**Great!" Jessie squeaked with joy. **

**We both ran up on deck and found a spot at the railing, waving to people below as the ship's engines engaged, bringing her to life, and she made her way out of port and into open sea. Titanic was truly a majestic ship and her movement were full of grace, and although people from all worlds were aboard, both rich and poor, she was still as graceful as ever. I could not have been more proud of my father for what he had created.**

"**Shall we take a walk of the deck?" Jessie asked, but she did not wait for my answer as she began to pull me along. **

**We walked the deck so engrossed in conversation that we did not realize that we no longer knew where we were until it was too late. It did not matter that we had both looked at and studied the blueprints of the ship in our father's study, we still could not find the way back. **

"**Excuse me, ladies. May I be of some assistance?" a male voice, lathed with a Welsh accent, said from behind. **

**We both turned around, and I came face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall and lean, and his features were perfectly balanced between feminine and masculine. He had black hair, and although I could not see the length of it because of the hat he wore I assumed that it was short, ad he had chocolate eyes that I just found myself falling into. **

"**Forgive me, but you seem lost." He stood in an elegant pose with his hands clasped behind him, and at that moment I realized that I had indeed lost my voice. **

"**Yes, sir, we seem to have walked too far and cannot find the way back to our rooms," Jessie spoke up for us when she saw that I could not. **

"**Well then, would you ladies allow me to escort you back to your rooms?" Although may I be as bold as to ask where they are?" **

**I****h****ad finally gotten control of my voice "Thank you sir, that would be much appreciated, they are the parlor suits B20 and 22.", and we both gave our consent. The man offered us both an arm and slowly and gently I slipped my arm through his. The feeling of his navy blue jacked on my arm and the calm smell of his after shave** **f****looded my senses and I felt myself feeling immediately comfortable around this man. **

**He led us through a door that had '1****st**** Class' written on it, and from A deck he took us down to B deck where eventually, through a maze of hallways, he led us straight back to both our rooms. **

"**Well, here we are, ladies," he announced as he slowly released both of our arms. **

"**Thank you so much, Mr..." Jessie said.**

"**Fifth Officer Lowe," he replied in his beautiful accent, and with that we said our goodbyes and I walked with Jessie into her room.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review.

0 -

Shortly after Officer Lowe left me at my door did I venture into Indi's room to pry at her and see what those hidden looks of attraction were between her and Officer Lowe, when India did open the door I wasted no time with simply waling into her room and gave her a very knowing look**. **

"What? What is it?" she asked, I did not say anything, but rather just kept on looking at me with that suggestive smile.

"You like him." It was not a question, rather a statement.

"Don't be absurd! I've only just met him," she said as she walked around the room in her attempt to conceal the truth, and I did not believe her for one minute and made that fact known with a raised eyebrow, "Indi don't lie I saw the way that you were looking at him."I told her as she continued to roam around in her cabin stubbornly denying the obvious truth.

"Oh, please, Jessie!"

"Oh, very well, I'll let you go," I knew that I had her cornered but I would not be cruel. "Just promise me that you will be careful, Indi. I do not want to see you get hurt."

She nodded, but before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Emmanuelle, answer the door!" I ordered the maid, who had appeared on the threshold of the bathroom door.

"Yes Miss," she replied as she made her way to the door.

"Good evening, sir," she said as she opened the door and saw who it was.

"Ah! Emmanuelle, are the girls here?" I heard the distinctive voice of our father.

"Yes, sir," she said as she curtsied and moved to the side to let him enter.

"Good evening, Father," we both replied at the same time.

"Good evening, my lovely daughters. I have just received news from the captain that we are docking at Cherbourg and that we should go to the ferry which will take us to port."

"Ferry?" I asked, taking him arm. "Wouldn't we just dock at the port?"

"No: _Titanic _is far too big for Cherbourg to accommodate, so they have sent a ferry out to take passengers to shore."

our father said as he offered us both an arm.

"Yes, father," we both said in unison, and each took one of his offered arms and made our way to the ferry that would take us to Cherbourg.

As we made our way to where we would board the ferry, I noticed a familiar figure coming our way. On closer inspection I could tell that it was 5th Officer Lowe. I gave a quick glance to Indi and sure enough, just as I had expected, her face lit up ever so slightly at the sight of him. I could tell that she was trying to hide it but was not quite succeeding.

"Good evening, Mr. Andrews," he greeted our father as he gave a slight bow.

"Ah, good evening, Officer Lowe," my father greeted in return with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Miss Andrews would care for an escort into Cherbourg, as I am on my break now," he said as he shifted his eyes from my father to Indi. My father did not say anything; rather, he just looked at Indi and waited for her reply. Indi, having noticed as well, blushed slightly and gladly accepted. So with that she took Officer Lowe's offered arm and together they followed my Father and me.

Finally we reached the ferry, and (as) we made our way down the gangway, we were met by two officers, one to each side. However much attention as I was paying to my surroundings I did not notice my shoe lightly catching in the hem of the suit, and managed to trip. I would have gone flat on my face, had it not been for an unknown hand that reached out and took hold of my flaying one.

"Careful, Miss." A gentle male voice spoke as the owner of the voice steadied me with his other hand as well. From the black glove, and the sleeve of the jacket, I could tell that he was an Officer of _Titanic_. I looked up into the man's face and was greeted by a face that was perfectly balance of masculinity and femininity.

"Thank you," I said catching his eye. They were a soft chocolate colour and I found myself falling deep into them. In turn his eyes locked with mine and we stayed for a while that way, until I was brought back to reality by my father, who was standing next to me, looking concerned.

"Jessmond!" he called; he must have been trying to get my attention for some time, as he never used my full name unless I was in trouble. I turned to look at him and was met with eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Father. Thank you again, Officer..." I asked, wanting an excuse to find out his name.

"Officer Moody," he replied with his beautiful voice.

"Well, thank you, Officer Moody," I said, and with one final glance at him I gently retrieved my hand from his gloved one and we made our way into the **ferry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As we walked through Cherbourg I was completely astounded by the beauty that the city held, the lights which illuminated its houses and buildings gave it the air of a city that you would only ever read about in fairy tales. **

**I walked beside Officer Lowe, behind my Father and Jessie, all the while having my arm threaded through his. "You know, I do not actually know anything about you," I said, as I looked up at him. **

"**Well, what would you like to know?"**

"**Where you are from, how old you are, what made you want to become a seaman," I said as I continued to look into his beautiful brown eyes. He, on the other hand, averted his gaze to look forward again as soon as I had spoken. I was beginning to think that I had said something that I should not have, until he finally spoke.**

"**I am from** **Cornwy in W****ales****. I am 29. I grew up by the sea so I have always loved it. I ran away from home when I was 14 for the reason that my father wanted me to take over the family business but I refused and so I ran away. After that I began to work on smaller boats, fishing boats and such. Then I moved up to bigger boats, until now I work as an officer on large Ocean Liners such as **_**Titanic**_**." He returned his gaze towards me as if to see what I thought about this, but before I could reply, I noticed that we had walked into the very busy market where merchants were busy trying to sell their goods.**

**I was momentarily overwhelmed by the buzz going around the market that I almost forgot to respond to the man next to me, until: "You have had such an eventful life, Mr. Lowe." It was then that I realized that he had not taken his eyes off of me since he finished his little story. **

"**Harry," he said suddenly.**

"**I'm Sorry?" **

"**Call me Harry," he answered, as he suddenly stopped.**

"**Very well, but only on one condition," I said as I turned to face him. "You have to call me Indi." A very brief moment passed before a smile spread across his face. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. **

"**I believe we are falling behind," Harry said, referring to Father and Jessie who were further ahead. "Shall we?" He once again offered me his arm, and without thinking twice I took it. With that we made our way down the market. Every now and then, we would stop at stands and observe what the vendors were selling. **

"**My goodness! Look at that," I exclaimed, referring to a necklace that had a pendant hanging from its chain. What made this necklace special was the fact that it was a deep blue colour that had a close resemblance to the ocean. "It is like a treasure from the deep," I whispered, fascinated with its shape and colour. **

"**Do you like it?" Harry asked, coming up next to me. **

"**Oh yes, very much," I replied, still observing the ravishing stone. **

"**Well then, you never know," he said as he pulled me away from the vendor and back to where Father and Jessie were. I could not deny that I did miss the jewel, but I made myself remember that I had everything that I could ever wish for, and that there was someone out there that would need it more that I did. We walked for a bit longer before he stopped again. **

"**I am afraid this is where I must leave you. as I must return to my duties aboard **_**Titanic**_**, Indi," he said as he took hold of my hands. "However, before I leave, I must ask you if you would allow me to escort you to dinner tonight?" At his words I had first felt a sense of sadness, but that was quickly washed away by joy at the prospect of seeing him again tonight. **

"**I would like that very much," I told him and he lifted my hand to place a gentle kiss upon it. **

"**Mr. Andrews," Harry called to Father, who was not too far off. **

"**Yes, Mr. Lowe?" he said as he and Jessie stopped to allow us to catch up with them. **

"**I am afraid I must return to my duties," Harry informed him. **

"**Ah, of course. Well, it was a pleasure, Mr. Lowe," my father returned as he reached out and shook Harry's hand. **

**Once Harry had left, I continued to walk through the city with my Father and sister before it was time for us to return to the ferry and eventually to **_**Titanic**_**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time had passed quickly, and once we returned to the **_**Titanic**_** it was already time to get ready for dinner. I knew that Officer Lowe would be around shortly to escort me. As I entered my suite I called out to Emmanuelle, who appeared immediately.**

"**Yes, Miss?" she asked as she came up to me. **

"**I need to get ready for dinner," I told her as I walked into the bedroom closely followed by her.**

"**Of course, Miss. What dress would you like to wear?" she asked, waiting patiently as I looked through the clothes which she had placed in my closet. After searching for a while, I chose the pink and white evening dress.**

"**This one," I said as I turned to Emmanuelle****.**

"**That is lovely, Miss." she said as she gently took it from me and, after placing it on the bed, began to take down my hair and help me out of the afternoon suit that I was wearing. Once that was done she retrieved the dress, and with her help I managed to get into it.**

**The dress was long, with a train. It was a two layer dress: the bottom layer was white with green flowers on the print, and the overdress, which started half way down my chest, draped in an almost toga fashion, with a black flower as decoration where the pink met the white, the pink overdress came down to just under my knees, where ever the pink of the dress did not show there would be white with green flowers. Once the dress was on Emmanuelle led me to the dresser where she had me sit down while she worked on my hair to pin it back up. **

"**What accessories would you like in your hair, Miss?" Reaching over to my jewellery box I pulled out a pearl chain that had to pins so that it could be fastened in the hair. **

"**Oh! That is lovely Miss." Emmanuelle said as she gently took the chain from my hands and fastened it in the front of the bun. **

"**Which jewellery would you like, Miss?" She asked as she observed me through the mirror. **

"**The long pearls, Emmanuelle." I said and she reached over to retrieve the necklace. Once she got it she carefully placed them over my head so that they comfortably rested on my shoulders and ****reached down my chest. "There Miss, your done." I carefully stood up and turned towards her. "Oh Miss you look lovely, Mr. Andrews will be very pleased." **

"**Thank you, Emmanuelle." Although to be honest I was not aiming to please my Father rather secretly I was hoping to please one Officer Lowe. **

**With that there was a knock at the door. "Emmanuelle, the door please," I told her, as I carefully got up from my seat at the dresser in an attempt to regain control over my breathing before going to greet whoever was at the door. **

"**May I help you, sir?" I heard Emmanuelle asking the person at the door.**

"**Good evening. I am here to escort Miss Andrews to dinner." I lifted my head at the sound of Harry's voice and quickly made my way to the living room. **

"**I am sorry, sir..." **

"**It is alright, Emmanuelle," I said as I walked up to stand next to her and, in doing so, dismissed her. **

"**Good evening, Officer," I said in a jesting tone.**

"**Good evening, Miss," he returned with a bow. This only made me break into a smile as I exited the room and took his offered arm. **

"**We should go to my Father's study. He will want to know we are ready," I said as I began to lead him across the hall to my Father's room. **

"**That will not be necessary, Indi." I heard the gentle and caring voice of my father, and as I turned around, breaking arms with Harry, I saw him there with my sister who was wearing an elaborate three-layer dress. The very under layer was a simple white silk with a low cut, then over that came another layer that at the top was white embroidered with golden paters at the seams of the neck, but then at the waist the fabric turned into red velvet, with a slit in front and with a long train at the back, and the very last layer began as a white sash around the waist but turned into another layer of velvet embroidered with gold that came down to my knees. Her hair was set up elegantly with pins and there was an elegant gold necklace around her neck. **

"**Good evening, Officer Lowe," he greeted. **

"**Good evening, Mr. Andrews," Harry replied as the two men shook hands. **

"**Father, Mr. Lowe asked to escort..." I began, but was soon stopped by ****F****ather.**

"**Do not worry Indi, I know all about it, and I give my consent," he said, smiling at both me and Harry.**

**I returned his smile tenfold.**

"**Well, shall we?" he asked, as he offered Jessie an arm and passed us to lead us to dinner. Harry and I both followed as I linked my arm through his again. As we made our way through the corridors and finally walked through the double doors leading into the dining area, I felt my breath being taken from me. **

"**Beautiful, is it not?" Harry asked as he too looked around the room in awe, although I was sure that he had seen it before. The dome at the roof gave the room an air of being majesty. Ever so slowly Harry guided me to the spiral staircase, and slowly we made our way down the different levels where other passengers were finding places to sit down for dinner. During all of this time I did not pay attention to where my Father and Jessie were once, but apparently Harry knew all along (where they were), for he suddenly stopped and quietly whispered, "I believe the lady is to****dine with the crew tonight." I looked straight ahead to where he seemed to have his eyes fixed, to see that Father had arrived at a table where the captain, along with the other officers, was seated. "Well, shall we?" he asked once again, gesturing to the table. **

"**We shall," I replied as we began moving towards the table. **

"**And this, gentlemen, is my youngest daughter India," Father said as he presented me to the crew. "India, Jessmond, this is Captain Smith," he said as he motioned to an elderly man with white hair but with a very gentle look in his eyes. Slowly Captain Smith rose from his seat and gave a small bow in greeting. "Chief Officer Wilde, First Officer Murdoch, Second Officer Lightoller, Third Officer Pitman. Fourth Officer Boxhall and Sixth Officer Moody," my Father finished introducing each man, and as each man was mentioned they would get up and, just like the captain had, (give a) bow in greeting. Once that was over, we all sat down for dinner. I was seated in between Harry and Captain Smith, whom I found to be an incredibly kind and interesting man to talk to. Throughout dinner I noticed a few glances passing between Jessie and Officer Moody, and although they were few, I could tell that there was some significance behind them. The rest of the****night passed by with quiet conversation and laughter, as every now and then Harry would tell a private joke to me, and so the hours passed and soon it was time for Indi and me to return to our suites. Harry, being the gentleman that he was, offered to escort Jessie back as well. **

"**When will I see you again?" I asked him after Jessie had retired into her suite and we were left standing outside mine. **

"**I have a shift tomorrow, but am free at five" he said as he gently held my hands. "Meet me at the bow after dinner." With a gentle kiss to the hand he was off, and I retreated back into my suite to get ready for bed. **


	7. Chapter 7

_April 11__th__ 1912_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the ocean outside. After getting rid of the last sleepiness I slowly and carefully got out of bed and made my way over to the window to look at the ocean that lay below.

As I observed the sea, thoughts of a certain Officer Moody kept on crossing my mind. He was the one thing that had dominated my dreams of that night and, no matter how hard I tried, I could not get him out of my mind. His kind smile, his chocolate eyes and his touch, every single feature that belonged to the man simply jumped out to me in harmony.

"Oh, Miss!" The startled voice of Emma shocked me out of my thoughts as I turned to face her with a hand over my heart.

"Emma! You gave me a fright," I told her as she came up closer to me.

"Forgive me, Miss. I did not expect you to be up already, I just came in to wake you and..."

"It's alright, Emma." I cut her off before she could continue. "Please draw a bath." With a quick curtsy she made her way into the bathroom to do as I had asked, while I went back to looking at the ocean and once again lost myself in my thoughts.

Shortly after, Emma returned to my bedroom with the information that my bath had been drawn and was waiting for me.

Once I had bathed and was dried again, Emma tied the laces to the corset and then helped me into a beige day dress with a white hem and collar. Around the waist there was a thin dark blue band and a thin dark blue bow tied at the collar of the dress. "Miss, please?" Emma said gesturing to the dresser where I sat, and she proceeded to tie my hair up into a simple yet elegant twist. "Miss, would you like any accessories for your hair?" Emma asked.

"No, thank you, Emma. That will be all," I said as I dismissed her. Once she was gone I took a minute to look at myself and then reached over for some simple pearl earrings, and some short white gloves that came to my wrists. As I was slipping them on, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"India," came the reply. Quickly getting up from the chair I walked over to the door and let my sister in. She was wearing a rich blue day dress with blue sleeves down to the elbows and then white sleeves down to the wrists. The dress had a black belt around the waist and a white lace high neckline. a black hat completed her toilette.

"Good morning, Indi," I said as she stepped through the doorway.

"Good morning," she said, and then went straight to giving me a strange look. It was a look that I recognised as the look that I had given her the day before.

"What is it, India?" I asked her, hoping that she would get straight to the point.

"What is it about you giving me a hard time about Officer Lowe, and then going and catching the eye of another Officer?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sister," I said as I stood tall to match her own look.

"Oh, do not give me that," she said as she dropped her hands. "I saw the look that you were giving Officer Moody."

"That does not concern you, India," I told her as I walked out onto our private promenade deck.

"Oh, and my affairs concern you, is that it?" she said as she began to get upset.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Why? Why should they concern you, if yours do not concern me?" She was practically yelling at this point.

"Because I am older then you are," I said and gave her a final look. "Come, enough of this talk, let us have breakfast," I told her as I sat down at the table that had already been set, and rang the bell for the steward to bring us breakfast. Our father had informed us earlier that he would be working this morning and that for that reason we should simply (just) have breakfast without him. We would not see him until later that day.

0 -

Later that morning I had decided to take a walk up on deck and take in the ocean breeze. It did not take long before I reached the bow of the ship, where I stopped at the rail that separated 1st class from 2nd and 3rd class, to not only look at the sea but also to observe the people who were below in 3rd class, the ordinary people. I always found that they were the most interesting people, people who showed their true colours. I never cared when people said that it was rude to look at people or if they would consider me as a source of charity, I still enjoyed it.

As I continued to observe them, I noticed that there was one man in particular that stood out of the crowd. He was a young man, had dark hair along with dark skin, but it was the look that he had – a look that was so intense, and yet so at peace, that it was striking. I watched him as he walked around the deck. Then something happened that shocked me. The man seemed to have sensed me looking at him, as he suddenly looked straight at me and waved.

In a state of shock and horror at having been caught staring, I turned with such a speed that not only did it take the breath from me, as the corset did not permit such movement, but also it sent me crashing into a hard chest.

"Careful, Miss Andrews," a gentle voice spoke. It was a voice that I found oddly familiar but could not place.

"Sorry, sir..." I began as I looked up at the man who I had so rudely run into only to find that I did indeed know this man. "Officer Moody!" I gasped as I recognised him. "I am so sorry, I was not looking," I explained, but he merely laughed and said that it was quite alright.

"May I ask you what has you so troubled?" he asked as he released me.

"Excuse me Officer," I told him as I stepped away from him. "I..." I tried to come up with an excuse not to admit that I had been staring at this unknown man. Then I remembered. "I just remembered that I am to have lunch with my father," I said as I stepped away from him. "Excuse me," I added as I walked past him to go to the dining hall.

**A/N: To all of my readers. Please, Please review and tell me what you think, I do actually really care about what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah! Mr. Andrews. Good of you to come," smiled a charming man who I knew to be Bruce Ismay, president of the White Starline Company. He stood from his place at the head of the table and thrust out his hand for my father to grasp warmly and as I smiled to myself at my father's success I quickly surveyed the people with whom I was to dine. For, seated at the table were another man and three discretely gossiping women whom I did not recognise.

"Ladies, may I introduce to you our Master Shipbuilder Thomas Andrews and his two lovely daughters Jessmond and India."

There was something about the way that he said our names that sent chills down my spine, and it took every trick of a well bred lady to not cringe at the formality of our introduction. I turned my disgust into a pleasant smile which I found was kindly returned by the gossiping women, the slightly uncomfortable corseted-bow that I gave was not.

"Mr. Andrews, and ladies, may I introduce Cal Hockley, Rose Dewit Bukater, his fiancée, her mother Ruth Dewit Bukater, and Molly Brown," he said in a formal fashion, as if their titles were those of royalty. Wanting to act the lady, I nodded pleasantly and walked to my seat, which I found to be between father and the sour looking Mrs. Dewit Bukater. Her polite smile did not reach her eyes, and could not quite disguise the sense of disgust she felt at my presence. Although I could not understand why I offended her so, I gathered my restraint, bit my tongue and winked slyly at Rose, her daughter.

India had an enviable placement in between father and Molly Brown, a woman who exuded life and passion from her very pore. Although I longed to be a part of her vivid conversation with India of which I was very jealous, I just could not hear it for the life of me. So, I turned glumly but with falsely smiling eyes towards Mrs. Dewit Bukater.

Drawing the illustrious lady into polite conversation seemed to be futile, and I had not the stomach or the patience for her boring speech about her husband so I began to daydream. In losing myself in my own thoughts, my mind wandered. The image of the man down in Steerage raced across my mind so vividly that it did not feel like a daydream, but reality.

And, oh how I longed to see him again, how I feared but could not help but need to feel the intensity of his gaze, so beautiful that in that one moment, I felt him bore into my very soul. But, what is this nonsense? What am I doing, thinking of a man in Steerage. I forced into my mind an image of my father and remembered the life of a lady that he wished for me. Prudence assumed the image of the safe but still dazzling Officer Moody. All of a sudden a rush of guilt came over me for the terrible treatment I had given him earlier today. I began to argue with myself, telling myself that it was just my respect for Officer Moody that led to my guilt at being caught looking at the man from Steerage. But, I knew that it was a lie. This mysterious man began to consume my thoughts, ever more so than any Officer ever could.

Although, on the surface I never truly cared for what people thought of me, Officer Moody made me feel reserved. I feared how he might react to my new little obsession. Although, of course this should not have given me a reason to be so cold and part of me wanted nothing more than to run back to the bridge and apologize to him. But in my heart I knew that that part of me was weak, and that this guilt was just masking the unfamiliar feelings that were building in me…the love for Officer Moody and the curiosity that captured my heart when I thought about the man from Steerage.

"Jessmond, are you alright?" I felt myself being pulled out of my reverie by my father's discrete question.

"Excuse me?" I mumbled as I looked up at him. "Yes, I do apologise, I must have dozed off," I lied, formulating a plan to get me out of this tedious dinner. "Father, really I am fine," I smiled, not quite focussing on him and fanning my face with my hand.

"Perhaps some fresh air will do you good." Father suggested, before returning his attention to the table.

Fully aware that my plan had worked, I subdued the smile that was threatening to spread across my pale face.

"What an excellent idea father. Ms. Dewit Bukater, would you care to join me?"

"Certainly, Excuse me." she said and got up to leave. As she did, the men of the table, somewhat grumbling, did so too. This formality had always astounded me, for what reason do men need to stand, I certainly did not feel a stronger measure of respect, just the men's annoyance at having to get up from their meal. Smiling sweetly at our abandoned table Rose and I made our way out of the dining hall and onto the deck.

"I want to thank you Ms. Andrews..."

"Jessie," I interrupted her, "Ms. Andrews makes me feel old and I am no older than you". Rose nodded and continued "alright but on one condition, you have to call me Rose. Again thank you Jessie for inviting me to go for a walk, I was truly going out of my mind."

"So I take it Mr. Hockley is not your choice?" I asked her as we continued to walk along the deck.

"Heavens, no! It is mother's idea. I want to be free and marry for love not for money, I'd rather be poor and in love than living day to day in hell!" Her words struck me down like a bolt of lightning. As we stopped to stare over the glistening blue ocean, my mind raced. I was amazed how words could express the mixture of emotions that ran through me every second, and that Rose, a stranger, had articulated them so perfectly for me. I found that her speech was inevitably drawing me in deeper towards Officer Moody and yet it also intensified the curiosity that I had for that mysterious man.

"That is precisely how I feel. I would not want to be chained down to a man for money." I gushed out to my confidante. Both of us smiling knowingly, my gaze drifted unconsciously towards the bridge, where I knew I could find the answer to the aching in my heart.

"So I take it that your father has not promised you to someone?" she asked in curiosity.

"No, father means well, but at the moment, what with The Titanic and all of his great work on her, he just has not had time for matters of the heart. In truth, since our mother died, India and I have rather put our hearts aside to give strength to our father. Although, I am sure father would never do that to us, he has always told us that he believes in being free and following your heart." I replied, my mind drifting away from my heart and towards memories of my mother. I thought, what would she have done were she in my place?

"And please do that Jessie, you do not know what you have or what you have the opportunity to have until it is gone." And then it became clear, the sadness in her eyes that she tried to hide with her confidence and charm, a longing to be free that inspired me to feel the same, to know that what I felt was natural, and that happiness would only be mine if I followed my heart. So, it was also then and there that I made the most important decision of my life. I knew that giving up on Officer Moody would be a huge mistake, but the desire to understand the man from steerage was too overpowering. I knew that I would meet this man. I would do this today.

With a sudden rush of spirit and cheer I replied "I will, Rose. Now, come along, I do not know about you but I am famished". She nodded in agreement and together we walked back into the dining hall just in time to get our orders taken.

"Ah! Sweet Pea you are just in time, I have of course ordered for us both. You'll have the lamb." Spoke Mr. Hockley with a fake smile flashing his too bright teeth at me. Rose sat down once again at the table, her face unchanged as if she had not heard her betrothed, or not wanted to. "You like lamb, don't you, Sweet Pea?" He asked half realizing that he did not actually know, but half mocking her sex as she could not make him change the order if she didn't like it.

"Miss Andrews?" I was pulled from watching the tension between the 'loving couple' as the waiter patiently waited for my lunch order.

The rest of the table, like him, was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh! I am sorry. I'll have the salmon," I told him and with a nod in understanding he moved to my father to get his order.

"Say, who came up with the name _Titanic_? Was it you Bruce?" Mrs. Brown asked as she leaned over towards the slime ball.

"Well, yes. I wanted to convey sheer size, and with size I mean stability, luxury and above all strength." the man said with arrogance laced into his voice.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" Miss Dewit Bukater spoke as I carefully took a sip of my water. "His ideas of the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." With that there was a very different atmosphere at the table. Mrs. Brown and India suppressed a laugh by taking large sips of wine. Rose looked deep into Mr Hockley's eyes with a look that told him and the rest of the table that the comment was directed at him. He, on the other hand, looked bemused, and rather flushed. Rose took her eyes away from her fiancé to give me a discrete wink. I felt such shock that she would have the nerve to say something so blatant to Mr. Ismay, that it caused the water that I had been drinking to cover my own laugh, to lodge into my throat. I began coughing, partly from choking, but also from attempting to hide my humour. India was not as successful and I heard a giggle escape from her lips, and by the looks of the slight movement of father's shoulders I could tell that he had also understood Rose's little coup de grace. Mr Ismay on the other hand, did not look impressed at all. "Whoever this Freud is, he seems delusional", and with a sharp look at Mr. Hockley. "I'll mind you to keep your fiancé quiet Mr Hockley. Women do not have the brains to hold decent conversation with the likes of us sophisticated men."

In an attempt to change the course of the discussion, my father turned to me. "Jessie, are you feeling well? You've been very distant," he asked quietly so as to not draw too much attention to me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him and waved off his fatherly concern. However, my mind was still drenched with thoughts of that mysterious man and my curiosity got the better of me. I turned to my father and said weakly, "nevertheless, I think some fresh air would be good for me". I got ready to get up, but then remembered what snakes we were sitting with. "May I be excused, Father?", I asked politely, although it was not for love of those terrible people, of which only Mrs. Brown and Miss. Dewit Bukater I did not hold in contempt, but I feared for father's reputation.

"Yes, of course, dear," he replied, getting up anxiously. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I will be fine. I just need to catch my breath," I told him as I turned around to leave, knowing that he was just worried for my health. Although I did feel bad about not telling the complete truth to my father, I knew that this was my chance. This was my only chance to know happiness. With that I made my way to the bow of the ship.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry Miss, but passengers forbidden from the bridge," barked a sailor, who had apparently been given the duty of guarding the bridge from curious passengers.

"Please sir, just this once." I pleaded, knowing that it was somewhat beneath a girl of my status to beg, but I had to see him.

I could tell that the sailor was about to refuse me again when, to my surprise, the captain came over to us. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Andrews?" he asked.

"Please, I need to speak to Officer Moody," I told him, and with some thought he finally allowed me to pass onto the bridge. "Thank you sir," I sighed deeply and shivered at the thought of finally being able to look into his deep brown eyes again.

"Not to worry Miss, just please be discrete," he said and gave me a slight smile. My heart skipped a beat as I made my way into the Wheel House where I hoped to find him.

And, when I saw him there my heart stopped. I stood still in time it was just me and him, with the sight of him paralysing me from head to toe. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed in concentration out on the horizon. I took my first breath. "Officer Moody?" I asked, panting and with the beat of my heart full in my ears. I stepped closer towards him than was necessary. I saw him give a slight start as he turned his head to look at me.

"Miss Andrews!" he replied in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked, stopping to nod at his colleagues, who nodded back with a smile. He left his position to walk over to me.

"I wanted to speak to you, if that is alright?" I said nervously and looked deep into his eyes. As he bored back into mine I knew he felt as nervous as I did. I waited patiently for his reply, all the while my mind was racing, my body aching to reach out and touch his skin, hold his hand. He looked over my head, gave another nod and without words finally lent me his arm. With a small sigh I took it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as we walked along the deck, I tried to keep my eyes forward, scared that if I looked into his eyes once more, then I would never be able to stop. He, very calmly, would nod to a passenger who passed us by every now and again.

"I wanted to apologize for being so short with you," I blurted out as I took a chance and once again turned my gaze back on him.

"Miss Andrews, I do not understand why you are apologising. You have done nothing wrong," he said sweetly as he stopped walking, causing me to stop also. I could tell that he was utterly confused at my behaviour.

"I just feel like I have been utterly rude to you." I said briskly, feeling shameful that I had to make up such a lie in order to see the man that held my heart with such strong hands. It did not take long before I felt him gently take hold on my chin and bring my gaze back up to his, his gloves radiating the warmth from his hands that I so longed for.

"Miss. Andrews, I assure you that you have by no means been rude." And with that, he looked deep into my eyes.

"But...I..." I tried to talk but I seemed to have become tongue tied. I shook myself, and forced myself to be confident and do what I want. "Officer Moody..." I began, but was interrupted by the soft chuckles that came from the Officer before me.

"Look, my dear. Please do not be upset. If it will dry those eyes, please, I would like to ask you if I may be so bold as to escort you to dinner tonight."His kind words made a huge smile erupt across my face.

"Gladly." I said, smiling still.

"Now come on you daft girl, let me escort you back to your cabin." With that he once again offered me his arm and escorted me back to my cabin.

However I did not stay in my cabin, once Officer Moody had returned to his duties I made quietly made my way through the winding passage ways down to 3rd class to see if I would be able to find this mysterious man that had my interest so captivated. It did not take long to find him once I made my way onto the steerage deck I saw him by the railing of the ship, ignoring the odd looks that I was receiving from the other passengers I walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked as I approached the man from behind.

"Oui?" the man answered in smouldering French, his Cherbourg accent sent shivers down my already quaking spine. Face to face this man was still every part le mystérieux to me. As we both took in each other's auras his eyes widened with shock.

"Mademoiselle! What are you doing here?"

I saw you from up on the bridge. You waved, remember?"

I smiled with warm triumph at his slightly perplexed face. I had been brought up to speak fluent French and adored the charms of its beautiful tones. Obviously this man had never met an English woman who knew his mother tongue so well.

Mon Dieu! Mademoiselle, I am sorry, but I have never met a woman quite like you. Your French is perfect! It must be my lucky day, God has sent me an angel, and such a beauty at that! I must apologise for my abruptness, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please, tell me your name?"

"Please sir, do not apologize. Your somewhat questionable compliments merely make me more curious. Any man with little regards for protocols and class division is of interest to me, especially one so handsome. Before I will disclose my name, you must tell me yours."

"My name, it is Vincent, Mademoiselle, and might I add that those are big words coming from a lady who stares at people."

With a cocky smile Vincent crossed his arms and struck a pose so defiant that it said to me that he thought he knew what I was all about.

I was not about to let him feel like he had won. I chose my words carefully, and dropped my voice, slipped closer to him and whispered…

"Perhaps it is not me who was staring at you, for you obviously noticed my face. From your compliments I am sure that I intrigue you just as much as you intrigue me"

I stepped back from him and watched him squirm. Innocently, I fluttered my eyelashes at him. I knew that I was in danger of becoming what Indi and I referred to as a harlot, but the rush of satisfaction that talking to this man gave me was enough to push those thoughts out of my mind.

He stepped towards me and my heart quickened. "Mademoiselle, I think that you are in dangerous territory, no? I mean, asking a lowly 3rd class boy like myself such questions, don't you know you are liable to get yourself into trouble?"

"You, garçon, have no idea who you are talking to. Who says I can't handle a little bit of trouble?"

With that remark he was physically shocked again. I had no idea what impact my fearless words were having on this naïve Frenchman. Something in his eyes told me that he was thinking dangerously. "You know, I saw you with an Officer earlier when you were admiring the view. If you say you can handle trouble, why not come with me and forget about that stuffy old man?"

At this, it was my turn to be shocked. All the questions that had been rushing around in my mind for the last few days suddenly had answers. If I were to go with Vincent, it would lead to adventure, danger and possibly love. But this would not be forever. If I chose to be wise and to stay on course with Officer Moody, then I would be answering the questions in my heart.

"Excuse me! My private life is none of your business. I was merely intrigued by a man who I thought could offer me a little adventure, but I can see that the adventure you're thinking of will last about five minutes. Au revoir, Vincent."

I did not want to see the hurt in his eyes that was already making me regret my decision and I quickly turned to leave. In that moment, Vincent spoke the words that unknown to me would change my life.

"Follow your heart and you will find the freedom that you so desire."


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Andrews, there is an Officer here requesting your presence."

Believing it to be a message from my father to join him on the bridge, I set down my palette and sighed at the horrendous attempt I had made at capturing the rolling ocean waves.

"Yes, of course Emmanuelle, don't keep the poor man waiting." I motioned as I turned to see none other than Officer Moody, standing proud and a little flushed outside my cabin door.

I stifled a giggle at the sight of him, an officer, being kept waiting for me. With a sense of triumph I smoothed down my frock and smiled warmly.

"Oh, my dearest Officer Moody, and what brings you to my humble cabin?" I breathed, trying to keep the tone light when I knew very well that he must be here for an important reason. "Emmanuelle, I would like it very much if you would take in the air. That way you can look at the ocean, and late describe it to me so I can improve my painting."

"Yes, of course Miss." And with a nod, she left me and a smiling Moody to each other's company again.

"Miss Andrews, you look beautiful" he said as he gently took my hand and kissed it. "Even though you have paint on your nose", he chucked and took his handkerchief. I trembled silently as he brought it to my nose, the softness of the handkerchief only mastered by the softness in his eyes.

As he stepped back I realised what I state I must look, my hair without decoration, only held up by one or two pins and my white gloves discarded on the dresser. From the look in his chocolate eyes I knew the sight of my naked, soft white hands had excited him.

"Thank you Officer Moody, you look dashing yourself." I said nodding to his uniform, which I had always found terribly handsome.

"Miss Andrews, may I call you Jessmond?" He asked, stretching out to take my cool smooth hands once more. I took a deep breath; allowing him to call me by my first name meant that everyone would know we were more than just acquaintances.

"Of course, dearest Officer Moody, I could think of nothing I would like more. That is, unless you ventured so far as to call me by my pet name; Jessie" I said, without thinking.

"James, please." He said as he brought my hands up to kiss, his eyes never leaving mine. I was very aware of the intensity of his stare and it brought thoughts into my mind that caused me to blush. I looked down, remembering I was a lady. But he brought his gloved hand to my chin and held it up.

"Please, Jessie. It would be my honour to escort you to dinner tonight." He then offered me his arm.

"But, I am not properly dressed; surely you want to dine with a lady tonight and not some filthy architect's daughter!" I whined, worrying that my attire was not respectable enough for tonight's meal.

"My darling Jessie, don't you know, you to me are a Goddess. I would not mind if you had paint all over your beautiful dress, I would still escort you to dinner every day for the rest of my life". James' passionate outburst made my mind up for me. I pinned a peacock broach to my indigo dress, slipped on pure white satin gloves and took James' outstretched arm. As we made our way to dinner I felt every bit a Goddess.

As we approached my father and sister I could not help but smile as I felt giddy with joy at the knowledge that Officer... I mean James; the man that held my heart had allowed me to call him by his first name.

"Good evening Father." I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. I knew that it had only been a few hours since I had seen him but he seemed to know that I had missed him and smiled warmly in response.

I looked over at Indi, who looked elegant in a grey tulle dress with sparkling diamonds all over it which made it twinkle brighter than the night's sky. I noticed that the dress was designed in such a way as to allude to a waterfall. Her hair was pinned with more diamonds and she looked magnificent.

As I took in her beauty I noticed that she was giving me a strange look. I wondered what could have irritated her so, for her glance was not friendly. I had my suspicions that the irony of the lecture I had given her about seeing an Officer was not lost on her.

_Forgive me Indi, I now know how you feel,_ were the words that I tried to communicate to her with a look. I knew that later I would have to talk to her to try and make it right between us again but I did not want to make a scene. So, I swallowed my guilt and gripped tighter onto the man I love, whilst shooting an apologetic smile to India.

"Good evening Jessie, Officer Moody." My father greeted James with a polite nod of the head.

"Good Evening Mr. Andrews." James reciprocated the nod and with that our somewhat reprehensible quartet made our way to the dinner table.

Once again we were seated with Mr. Ismay, Captain Smith, Officer Murdoch and Officer Pitman.

As we approached our table it was obvious that Mr Ismay wished to demonstrate his uncanny ability to know as many people as possible.

"Good Evening Mr. Andrews, Mr. Moody."

When both of the men had greeted him in return he turned to my sister and I and said a cocky "good evening Ladies". I had to fight tooth and nail with myself not to roll my eyes and in the end I managed to suppress the urge, just.

After having performed the tedious ritual of greeting every man at the table I slowly took my seat in between James and Officer Pitman. Soon enough, everyone was seated and settled into a comfortable display of chatter and it was only then that I noticed James begin to relax.

"James?" I tentatively asked him when I thought that most of the men were too absorbed in their own conversations to really hear us.

"Yes Jessie." He turned his chocolate eyes to me to show me that I had his complete attention, even if he was feigning small talk with the other men.

"May I ask you a question?" I was a bit timid to ask him, thinking that he may actually find it too bold of me to intrude into his personal life, but I thought that since he had told me his first name things were different. I wanted to know as much as possible about this man, for he already knew a lot about me. Although my reasons for wanting to know more were entirely selfish I felt that I could use his knowledge of me to my advantage and so I asked him; "How did you come to be an Officer?"

James gave me a kind and loving smile yet did not hesitate to answer my question. "I went to sea at the age of fourteen; I had always had an obsession with the ocean. To me the sea was the only thing that was faithful to me during my life. It provided me with comfort, a sense of home and protection that no woman has ever shown me. No woman except for you, Jessie."

"Oh, James, you make me feel all of those things too." I whispered. Looking about me for signs of intrusion, I tilted my head ever so slightly towards him…"Tell me more"

"Well, my dear, although I had spent most of my life at sea it was not until last year that I joined White Star Line and it is only now that I have been made Officer." I found myself hanging onto his every word, feeling that if he were to tell me his life, then I would feel more a part of it.

He smiled knowingly, "is there anything else that you would like to know about me?"

Oh, I wanted to know everything about him, all about his upbringing, what his family was like, his age; absolutely everything. But the 'lady' in me held me back. I knew that I would be seen as having overstepped my mark by many gentlemen, and although James was not just anyone, he was my gentleman.

All of a sudden, I felt James' hand slowly and lovingly caress my own as it was, resting on my lap under the table. Thankfully, this prevented others from noticing, but the blush that was rising in my cheeks did not.

"Jessie." his voice was calming and it encouraged me to look deep into his eyes. "You may ask me anything you would like to know and I will tell you."

With a burst of confidence I felt myself pouring out all of the questions that I so longed to ask him. He answered me with delight, savouring my thirst for knowledge as much as my excitement at his utterances. He told me that he was born in Scarborough on the 21st of August 1887, making him twenty-four. As he described the close relationship he had with his parents and sister I felt myself falling deeper into him.

"Jessie?" I inclined my head to him to show him that he still had my attention, "now that I have answered your questions I wonder if I may be so bold as to ask some of my own?" I knew that there was no way in which I could deny him.

"Of course!"

"Will you tell me of yourself?" he asked me cautiously.

I did not hesitate in providing my answer. "Well as you have unknowingly told me your age, I will tell you mine. I was born in Belfast on 16th September 1892 as you know I have only my sister India and my father as two years ago my poor mother died from consumption. Since then, India and I have had to bring each other up, without the comforts of a loving mother. That is not to say that my father was unloving, quite the contrary, he showered us with encouragement in the face of his grief. However, since mother's death my father has devoted himself entirely to his work." I realised I had allowed myself to become emotional by mentioning my mother's death. I tried to cover up my sadness. "Was there anything that I have forgotten about myself that you still want to know?"

He gave me another one of his charming smiles and shook his head. "No dear, that was quite enough".

And with that, the evening continued to provide opportunities for private glances, jokes and affectionate touches that I cherish still to this day.

**A/N: Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, I find myself so angry. At her, my own sister, the very fact that she could be so hypocritical was offensive! I could not believe the nerve of Jessie giving me that long lecture this morning and now she has also taken a liking to an Officer! And the cheek of it, she has chosen Moody, a man who ranks under Harry! To top it off it seems father approves. To put it plainly it is just not fair! **

**In my flustered rage I found that I had made my way from the dining room and was now making my way to the bow to meet Harry. **

**As I reached my destination I could make out the silhouette of a man in an Officers uniform and as I continued to approach the bow I noticed that it was none other than Harry himself. By the way that he was focusing on the dark horizon I knew that he had not seen me nor heard me it was a knowledge that I decided to use to my advantage as I snuck up behind him and quickly placed my hands over his eyes. **

"**Guess who?" Every time I saw this dashingly handsome man it caused me to feel such childish elation that I did not care in what way I had greeted him.**

"**Good evening India." The blunt manner in which his words were directed at me was shocking.**

**It was as if the man with whom I had shared private laughs and glances with the night before was gone. The man before me looked grave, distressed and sombre. Where was his smile? Did my presence upset him so? Why was it that when saying my name he seemed to falter particularly? **

**The contrast between his warm hands as they gently lifted mine from his face and his cold words was horrible. It filled me with such a sense of unknowing that I began to turn white, to shake. I had no idea that this man could make me feel so insecure.**

**I was shocked by the look that was in his eyes, eyes that were usually so full of an emotion that I had dared to believe was devotion for me. Now they were full of sadness, the spark of love diminished by the tears that were already forming, making his eyes seem black as night. **

**It was a look that made my stomach drop. I feared what was to come. Was he going to tell me that we could no longer see each other or that he had no interest in me? Negative thoughts paced my mind like an angry lion. **

**I plucked up the courage to speak to him. "Harry, is there something wrong?" He took my small hands in his, they looked so weak.**

**With a heavy sigh he began to tell me why he was not himself. "India, earlier this day we had a manifest change." He paused to let the information sink in, expecting me to understand he was disappointed at my confused response. I suppose the look on my face portrayed my confusion as he proceeded to explain, "Manifest change means that the original number of passengers that we had on board has changed." His voice slightly cracking, I could tell that this was an emotional ordeal for him. Eager to understand him better, to make him feel like my Harry again, I pressed him further. **

"**Harry, what does that have to do with you, with us?" I still did not understand. **

"**India. I watched an elderly man die today." He finally said. "And it made me realize that life is too short to not act on ones desires." He let go of one of my hands and cupped my cheek instead. "India I know that we have not known each other for more than two days, but I feel like I have known you for far longer; you make me feel freer than the sea ever could." His words rushed out, he was overflowing with emotion. As he looked deep within my eyes, I noticed that his stance changed a little as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other almost in a nervous fashion. **

"**Oh Harry, I feel the same way about you." I told him as I leaned into his hand and watched as a brilliant smile came across his face. **

"**I do not want to lose any more time speculating what could have been," I noticed how he slowly began to lean closer into me at first it was a gesture that I did not quite know what to do with, but when the next words were said I knew that all my doubts had been washed away, "I love you India." And with that he finally closed the distance between our lips. **

**As our lips met I felt like I was suddenly in a whole new world, a world were protocols did not matter and where no one else existed apart from Harry and Myself. The feel of his soft yet firm lips upon mine was something that made my heart sing with joy and left me unable to think and almost unable to move all I could do was feel. **

**Suddenly I felt the urge to touch him and so carefully fearing rejection I placed my hand on his side feeling the hard muscles that lay beneath his greatcoat and shirt. I would be lying if I said that I knew what I was doing but, when I heard Harry give a soft moan and felt him deepen the kiss I knew that I must have been doing something right. We stayed this way for what seemed to be forever but in reality was probably just a few minutes before we broke the kiss and with a smile on both our parts Harry encircled me with his arms and I rested my head on his chest listening to the erratic beating of his heart. We stayed like that as we looked out into the endless horizon and contemplated what the future would have in store for us. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I could not believe what had happened not two hours ago: Harry had kissed me! He had actually kissed me! I felt like squealing like the little girl that I had once been. You may wonder why I say had been? I suppose the reason for this is that I felt utterly sinful now. A well-brought-up lady should not behave like this. Especially in the presence of gentlemen. Then again, Harry was not a true gentleman. Well, he was, but he was also a Ship's Officer, free and glorious as the sea. Oh, who cares about being proper or not! Besides, I have always heard people saying to be as scandalous as you want, just don't get caught. And who says that Harry and I will be caught? Oh, the thought of it! The two of us running around the ship hiding in the most outrageous places that I am sure Harry knew like the back of his hand. **

**It did not take me all too long to realize that I was not going to get any sleep, and staying here would only make me feel as though my head was to explode with everything that was swimming around in it. So, with one final deep breath, I got up off the bed. I was, for once, glad that I had been too lazy to call Emmanuelle to help me get out of my dress, as this meant that I could actually go out and not have every other passenger have a heart attack because a well-brought-up young lady was walking around in her nightdress. **

**Quickly but quietly I made it out of my room and into the state room. My father should still be with his brandy, but you could never be too sure, he might also be in the study brooding over blueprints of the Titanic, on how to make her better. My dear father, always trying to please others, yet I knew that pleasing me in letting me go and find a certain Officer was not something even he would be willing to do. So when I decided that the coast was clear I made a quick dash to the door and down the hallway until I was finally up on deck.**

**Out of nowhere, screams and shocked gasps came from up front, and next I knew something big and solid crashed into me. "Miss Andrews!" That voice was most definitely very familiar. So at least I knew that I was not in the arms of some strange lunatic, rather I was in the arms of Mr. Light....OH MY GOD!!!! I was in the arms of one very shirtless Mr. Lightholler. I knew that I should push him away, but the fear that he may indeed be more naked than was evident kept me from pulling away. I know that I like adventure, but this adventure was far too much, and soon I found myself hyperventilating. **

"**Charles? Is everything alright, old chap? Oh, my Lord, Miss Andrews, are you alright?" **

**I f****elt myself**** being pulled away – oh, thank Heavens, he has trousers! The man is wearing at least trousers. Bringing my hand up to my chest, I found that I could at least breathe slightly easier. Mr. Murdoch, however, mistook it for further hyperventilation, and with one brisk move smacked Mr. Lightholler on the back side of the head. I suppose it was a very good thing that he was not wearing a hat, for that would have most certainly gone overboard, to never be seen again. **

"**Charles, for the love of God, man, use some common sense, will you?" Mr. Murdoch scolded his friend before turning back to me. "I am so sorry, Miss Andrews, he decided that it would have been a great idea to run around the deck without a shirt." **

"**I beg your pardon, Will, but as far as I recall you were the one who dared me to," Mr. Lightholler jumped to his own defence. **

"**I most certainly did not!"**

"**Actually, Will, you did." This time the remark came from a completely different place. Mr. Moody had appeared with the long lost shirt and coat belonging to Mr. Lightholler. **

"**James! Remember who outranks you," Mr. Murdoch threatened, although it was clear to anyone that it was not actually a true threat, rather a gesture to get his friend not to tell me how un-gentlemanly he had acted. As if I cared, I was after all in love with a sailor. **

"**Put a sock in it!" Mr. Moody retorted as he handed Mr. Lightholler his clothes.**

**By now I could seriously not help it, and no matter how hard I tried to hide my giggles I could not. Unfortunately they were mistaken by the men for sobs. **

"**Miss Andrews, please, I am truly sorry," Charles apologized once he had finally managed to get back into his clothes. **

"**Please, Mr. Lightholler, there is no need to apologize. Now I am suddenly feeling very tired; will one of you fine gentlemen mind escorting me back to my cabin?"**

**Immediately Mr. Murdoch offered me his arm which I gladly took, but before we could make it all the way to the door, he turned back to Mr. Lightholler and Mr. Moody. "Mr. Lightholler, in future please try and keep your shirt on." With that he turned around, but before we disappeared through the door I saw out of the corner of my eye Mr. Lightholler making a funny face and once again I had to stifle my laughter. **

**One thing was for sure****:**** this group of men could not make a finer team****,**** and I felt truly safe knowing that they were the ones that were in charge of the ship. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you know that at the end of this chapter there will be something new. Toward the end the narrator will change to Harry, in order to distinguish this will be written in italics. I just thought I would tell you that so that there is no confusion. **

**O -**

_April 12__th__ 1912_

"Good morning my lovely sister!" I looked up from my novel that I had found in the _Titanic _library, towards my very chirpy sister.

She had actually beaten me today in getting dressed, and was now in a black afternoon suit with a white coat. The coat was pegged closed by a red hibiscus flower, and around her neck hung a pearl necklace. And last of all she wore a black hat.

I immediately knew that something had happened as India was normally the last to be ready.

"What's got into you?" I asked her as she moved over to our father.

"Nothing. Good morning, Father," she greeted as she bent down to give him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, India," he replied as he closed his notebook and indicated the chair between us. "Would you care to join your sister and me for breakfast?" Although it was not a request the kindness in our father's voice made it seem as one, and with a smile India did just that, as father rang for the stewardess and indicated that we wanted to have breakfast brought to us. The stewardess in turn nodded in understanding and it did not take her more than a few minutes to bring the menus.

Glancing over the menu it only took me a second to decide and with a glance to the stewardess she was at my side ready to take my order. "The fried apple, please."

"Yes, Miss."

"The Fresh Fruit for me" This earned her a stern glance from father for being so rude as to call across the table.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"The Buckwheat Cakes." he said as he handed the menu back to her. It was only when the stewardess had left that father turned his eyes on India.

"Father, really, there is no one but us here."

"That is beyond the point, India. You do not call across the table," father scolded as the stewardess came over to him to take his order.

"Yes, Father. Sorry," India replied, but instead of the scowl that I would have expected from her, she merely continued to smile.

"Yes sir." And with that she left to get our orders from the kitchen.

"I think tomorrow we should have breakfast in the breakfast room with the others, is that all right with you girls?" This was the last piece of conversation that was passed between us, and it was not until after finishing my fried apples and both India and father had also finished that I was able to pull a very jittery India away from the table and into the seclusion of my room where I could talk to her.

"Now tell me what happened?" I asked her as I all but shoved her into my room.

"I don't know what you mean," she said as she innocently sat down in my lounge chair.

"Don't play coy with me, sister. I know you too well for you to be able to lie to me."

"You always criticize what I do, when you do exactly the same, so why should I tell you?" she exclaimed as she got up and stormed around my room.

It did not take a genius to realize that she was indeed upset. The only problem was that I had no idea what I had done to upset her.

"What did I do?" I demanded to know; I would most definitely not stand by and be accused of something that I had not done.

"YOU AND MOODY!!!"

Ah yes, that was indeed something that I had done.

"Alright, but I fail to see how that is linked (back) to you?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her on my bed.

"Because whenever I go off with Harry or get close to him you are immediately there and practically forbid me to be with him, and I know that it will be the same when I tell you that he kissed me last night!" Alright I heard kissed, I don't think that she meant to say it but still if she did, kissed??

"Pardon, you said it so fast I hardly caught that," I asked the now blushing girl and with her hand over her mouth might I add.

"I kissed Harry," she repeated in a much softer voice.

Oh my God, my little sister was all grown up, but waits a minute: with Mr. Lowe! I hardly liked the idea of her gallivanting around with an Officer. Yes, I know that I was no better, but still this was my little sister, and I had to protect her.

"You kissed him? But India, he is so much older than you are. How do you know that he is not just using you?"

"Because I love him and he told me that he loved me, and I believe it as well as I felt it in his kiss," she said and the passion in her eyes convinced me that she was speaking the truth, but still I would have to go and speak to Mr. Lowe and make sure that he would not hurt my sister. But in the meantime I would hold my tongue and merely congratulate my sister, and send her off as I called Emma so that I could actually get dressed and truly greet the day.

O -

_I know that it made no sense and that it was against everything that I had ever been taught or what the era dictated but I did not care. I wanted India Andrews as my wife for all time. There was just one problem__:__ I did not know how to ask her__,__ or if I should ask her at all in the first place. So I needed help from my best mate, James. _

"_James?" I knew that he would be on his shift as he had been the one to relieve me, but I did not know that I would be so lucky to find him on the boat deck taking his rounds. _

"_Harry! Back already? Well, if you are so eager you can take my shift as well, thanks old chap," he said as he made his way back in the direction of the Officer's quarters. _

"_No, James, I am not here to take your shift, you lazy sod!" I called after him as I just managed to hook my hand around his arm. _

"_What, you can't mean that!" he said with a pouty face._

"_Yes I do. I am afraid you will have to earn your own wages, I am not doing that for you too," I told him. For passers-by this may have looked like a real row and lack of coordination among the Officers, but to us it was just a bit of fun. "But truly, James, I need your advice," I finished with no humour to my voice, which made the young Englishman sober up immediately as well._

"_What's the matter?" he asked in all sincerity. _

"_I love India Andrews, and I want to ask her to marry me – but I do not know how to ask her," I told him as I rubbed my temples in frustration. _

"_That is simple, just follow your heart and ask her when the time is right," he answered, although I almost found that he had suddenly become far more sober than would have been necessary for the matter of discussion. _

"_Yeah, but James, that is just it! When is the right moment?" I swear this lad was too much of a girl for his own good, talking about his emotions like this, blah! But if he could help me, I suppose I could live with it. _

"_Don't worry, you will know when the moment is right." _

_That is it! "How do you know that?" _

**O -**

I had finally managed to get dressed in a black afternoon dress with a white coat that was held together with a bow at the front. I had chosen to wear a straw hat with a white feather sprouting at the top.

I was currently walking along the boat deck, where I would hopefully be able to find Mr. Lowe and talk to him about my sister. But I found two when I was looking for one: ahead of me was Mr. Lowe talking to James. But, just as I was going to surprise James, I heard the one thing that no girl or woman ever wants to hear from the man who is her love interest–

"My fiancé."


	14. Chapter 14

I could not believe that I had been played the fool by James. I thought that he truly loved me and now I found out that he was engaged and never bothered to tell me. I ran from the scene and to the one place that I knew I could rebel and get my revenge on James.

After sneaking by every crew member I saw, and down passage ways that a well-brought-up lady had no business going down, I finally made it down to third class deck.

Great: so one thing was to get here; the next was to find the person who I was looking for. I walked up and down the decks both on the starboard and the port side of the ship, searching for one specific person. I had lost track of time in my search, gotten more stares than Mr. Einstein ever got, I had detected more minor faults on the Titanic than father had, and above all I was just about to give up when, suddenly: "Well, mademoiselle, what brings you back to the humble 3rd class?"

I turned around to come face to face with Vincent. "Good afternoon, Mr. Vincent." I greeted him as formally as I could as I did not know his surname.

"It is Vincent, mademoiselle. So what do you seek from us humble peasants?" he asked exaggeratedly.

"You said that if I follow my heart I would find freedom."

"Oui, that I did," he replied as he leaned against the railing.

"Can you show me?" I asked coyly .

"Well, madam—"

"Jessie," I interupted.

"Pardon?" he asked in confusion.

"My name. Jessie." I knew that this was wrong but I was angry and I wanted to get back at James.

"Well, Jessie, that I can do," he said, referring to my previous statement, and with a gesture of his hand we made our way down the third class deck.

**I could not believe what I was seeing. My sister Jessie, the responsible one of the two of us, was down in steerage with some stranger. So it was not only enough that she was allowed to have the affections of Mr. Moody. Now she also had to have the affections of a complete stranger, not to mention a stranger without money. I knew that I should not be a traitor but I was beyond caring, there was no way in which this could be fair. So with this I decided that I would simply have to tell father, after all it was for her own good.**

"**Miss Andrews, good morning****,****" I barely heard Mr. Lightholler say, and as I looked up to greet him I saw that he had actually managed to keep his shirt on this time.**

"**Good morning, Mr. Lightholler. If you will please excuse me, I promised father that I would meet him in his study." Alright, so it was a lie but father had to be warned about this heresy.**

"**Of course," he said and with that I continued down to ****the**** find father. **

**It took me a while but I finally managed to find my father in one of the corridors of first class. "Father! Father!" I called down the hall as I ran as fast as I could in this unyielding corset. **

"**India, there is no need to yell," he scolded once I got close enough so that he could whisper my lecture to me. **

"**Father, I have to speak with you!" I exclaimed, not paying attention at all to what he had just said. **

"**Not now India, and most definitely not when you speak to me with that tone," he hissed as he walked passed me.**

"**Father, it is about Jessie." Just as I suspected he immediately stopped. Grabbing my arm discretely he led me back to our sitting room where he sat me down on the sofa. **

"**What happened to Jessie?" His tone was not one of anger or disappointment like his previous behaviour had shown, rather it was one full of fatherly concern. **

"**Well, nothing, really. She is just down in steerage gallivanting with some strange man," I said in as much concern as I could muster. In reality I was concerned but at the same time I was upset. How dare that girl go around with two men when she gave me a hard time about being in love with Harry. **

**The rage however that crossed father's features was unexpected, and although it was brief it was nevertheless there. "India, stay here," he said as he made his way over to the door.**

"**But Father..." **

"**That is an order, India." And with that he left, leaving me to maul over what I had done and whether it was the right thing to do or not.**

**A/N: I have come up with a soundtrack for "Treasures in the Deep". You can see the soundtrack on my profile and as the story progresses more songs will be added to the soundtrack, I hope you like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Jessmond!" The sound of my father calling me by my full name sent chills down my spine. He was normally a very caring man, but I knew that when he was mad, that he truly got mad, and this seemed to be one of those occasions, although at the time I could not point out what could have been the reason.

"Yes, Father?" I asked him as I came to stand before him.

"I want you to go back to my study. You are not to leave it. You are not to speak to India. I will speak with you later. Is that understood?" he asked in a tone which left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir," I replied softly. The only thing that could have made the situation worse would have been to make a scene of it in public, so with smile on my face and my head held high I walked back to the cabin. India was nowhere to be seen, which left me with mixed feelings. Firstly: what did father mean by that I was not to talk to her? And secondly: lucky that she was not around so that father could not get angrier with me, for whatever reason he was angry with me. With those two thoughts still swimming in my head I walked into Father's study and waited for him to return.

It did not take long before father came storming into the study with a look in his eyes that told anyone that he was not in the mood for any nonsense.

"Jessie, what am I to do with you?" he asked, running his hand through his grey hair.

"I'm sorry?" I was completely confused what had I done, that he would know about, to upset him.

"Don't be modest with me, daughter," he scolded as he turned his piercing stare back on to me. "You and this steerage lad, I will not stand for it."

How did he know of that? And then it suddenly clicked. The slight quarrel I had with India this morning, and father telling me that I was not to speak to her. She must have seen me with Vincent and told father. Oh, when I finally got hold of that girl!

"I'm sorry, father," I said in an attempt to worm my way out of trouble, but it was something that I knew this time would not work.

"Well, I am glad that you are sorry, but I am afraid that 'sorry' will not suffice," he said as he began to pace around the study, most likely coming up with a suitable punishment for me. And he must have found it, because the next thing he said was: "You are to go to your room and remain there for the rest of the day, only coming out for dinner, where you will be on your best behaviour," he went on as he returned to face me. I might have rebelled, but I was not the kind of girl that liked to get in trouble with my father, rather I hated it. So with a weak nod I agreed and turned to make my way to my room. "Oh, and Jessie!" father called out before I could go anywhere, "You are not to see or even speak to that lad again, so help me God. Am I clear?" He shot me a look so cold it was like ice, it was a look that said he was not willing to tolerate any more gallivanting on my part.

"Yes, sir," I said strongly as I left the study, although in hindsight I must say that I had no intention of listening to him, not after what James had put me through.

I could not believe that I had let myself fall for a man that was engaged to be married to another. As I sat in my room I began to feel tears clouding my vision as thoughts of how I could have misunderstood, or not have known, about the engagement, were passing through my mind. Did he purposely not tell me, and then lead me on? Did I not hear him, or chose not to hear him, when he told me that he was engaged? Or was I so taken by him that I myself chose not to listen when he had told me he was married, and forgot that he had ever told me. But the most dominating question that was swimming in my head was: Why did he let us get so close if he was engaged?

Yet as I continued to ask questions I realized that it did not matter. He should have told me. Instead he chose to hurt me, and for that I would get my revenge with his own medicine. There was nothing father could say. I would see Vincent again.


	16. Chapter 16

**For the rest of the day I could not escape from myself. I felt bad for what I had done towards Jessie, I really did, but at the same time, there was a part of me that felt envious, and content for what I had done. I would not allow my sister to go around and hog all the men, when by her I was not even allowed to have Harold. It was simply not fair!**

**Oh, but poor Jessie! I feared what father would do to her. I probably do not have to say anything, as it is almost obvious, father was a gentle man, but there was no denying that he could become a very temperamental man when he someone threatened his family or if one of us did something that he did not approve of. **

**My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the trumpeting that signalled dinner would be in an hour. Immediately I got up, and tried to get rid of my sulking. Harold had promised to come to escort me to dinner and I did not want to look untidy in his presence. **

"**Emmanuelle!" I called through the cabin, and in less than five minutes I had the maid standing before me. **

"**Miss?" **

"**Dinner, Emmanuelle," I said in a quiet yet happy voice. **

"**Yes, miss." The dress had already been laid out by the stewards earlier today, so it was simply to pick up the dress from the bed. It sounds silly, but these corsets really were made to make women helpless. I vow that they must have been made by a man who had an ego complex. **

**The dress that had been selected was a gorgeous oceanic blue****,**** silk****;**** with a white chest and lavender flowers along the lines where the blue met the white. The cuffs of the dress resembled, in blue, the ranks on the uniforms of the Merchant Marine Officers aboard **_**Titanic**_**. And holding everything together was a light mauve sash. **

**Once the dress was securely fastened at my neck, I went to the dresser where Emmanuelle made quick work of my hair until it was beautifully pinned into an elegant bun. The dress itself was so elaborate that it needed no jewellery. **

**Once the dressing was finished, I walked out into the state room to find father and, to my surprise, Harry, already waiting for me there. The only one who had not emerged yet was Jessie. As soon as they noticed my presence they both got up as I walked up to them. **

"**My dear, you look stunning," father complimented me as I came up to them. Although it was nice to have his compliments and his approval, it was indeed not his opinion that mattered the most to me. So once I had greeted father and thanked him for his compliment, I made my way over to Harry who gave a slight bow. **

"**Mr. Andrews is right, you do indeed look lovely this evening." That alone was enough to make my heart skip a beat, and overflow with love for this man. **

"**Thank you, Mr. Lowe..." But before I could say anything else the door to Jessie's room opened and my sister came in to join us. Although she looked beautiful in her forest green evening dress, with gold patterns and a black lace hem that began at the waist and spiralled all the way down to the train of the dress, I could see from her slightly red eyes that she had tried to conceal from the world, along with the utter sadness that was deep in her eyes, that she was devastated. This only brought my feeling of dread and guilt (come) crashing back.**

"**Ah! Jessie," father called as she stepped forward and greeted him. "You look beautiful," he told her, although the slight sternness to his tone told me that it was only for show that he said this, so as not to cause a scene before Harry. "Well, shall we, then?" he finished as he offered his arm to my sister to go to dinner. I noticed that Harry smiled at them as they passed by us, and then offered his own arm to me which I took gladly, and with that we were off to dinner. **

"**Your sister looks most upset." Harry said in a very soft voice as he leaned down towards me so that neither father or Jessie, or anyone else for that matter, would hear him. **

"**I know, and I am afraid that it is entirely my fault," I said as I tried to maintain a brave face with something that resembled a smile. **

"**How could a sweet lady like yourself have anything to do with it?" His expression was one of surprise and suspicion. **

"**She confronted me this morning about us and I told her that it was not fair, that she had the affections of Mr. Moody, and then later when I saw her in Steerage with another man I went to father in anger for her gallivanting when she gave me such a hard time," I told him sincerely, and for a split second I saw utter shock and to my surprise a twinge of anger before he covered it up with a smile.**

"**I am sure that you have nothing to worry about, love," he reassured me, and after that we did not speak but merely enjoyed each other's company. **

"**Mr. Andrews, please join us this fine evening," It was none other than Mr. Ismay that had spoken to father, and as it was indeed his boss, he had little choice but to comply, and with that we all, including Harry, found ourselves at their table. The other occupants of the table were Colonel Gracie, Mr. Hockley along with his fiancé and her mother and of course Mr. Ismay.**

**I must have been lost in my own thoughts as I suddenly felt Harry lightly nudge me with his elbow, and as soon as I saw that father and Jessie had taken their seats I quickly followed suit and sat in between Cornell Gracie and Harry. It did not take long before the waiters came and soon we were thrown into the ridiculous cycle of an eleven-course meal, and the same old chitter-chatter began. It all seemed very dull until suddenly the focus was placed onto Harry. **

"**Tell me, Mr. Lowe, how is it that you became a Merchant Marine Officer?" Mr. Hockley asked. It was a question that made me hold my breath as I knew that given the chance these people would sink their claws into his flesh at the first chance they got. **

"**Well, Mr. Hockley, my father wanted me to become an apprentice in the family business," he began, "but I had already made up my mind that I would work for no one, so I ran away from home and signed up as a cabin boy. From there I sailed the seas and earned my certificates as I went, until I joined the White Star Line and became an Officer." It was only after a slight graze from Harry's arm on mine that I remembered to breathe, although it was difficult as I waited for their response. **

"**And is that your ambition in life?" This time it was Mrs. Dewit Bukater. **

"**No, ma'am. My ambition is to one day become captain." he countered, and then came the sentence that I thought I would never hear. **

"**Well said, Mr. Lowe." It was Colonel Gracie, on my right, that spoke up, and after the attention was once again diverted from Harry, I was able to breathe easier. The rest of the dinner went without a glitch as I would quietly talk with Harry as well as with the other people on the table, and it was only later, when I was feeling drowsy that Harry and father escorted us both back to our cabin. **

"**Thank you for this lovely evening, Miss Andrews," Harry said as we arrived back at my cabin and, when father was not looking at us, bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry about your sister, I am sure it will all turn out all right," he whispered before straightening up again. "If you will excuse me, I would like to have a word with your father." Too tired to actually say anything, I simply nodded in understanding and gave him a small gentle smile as Jessie and I retreated back into the cabin and to our respective rooms. **

A/N: 12 O'Clock by Vangelis is the new song that I have added to the soundtrack for Treasures in the Deep and it is meant to be the theme song for India and Harry's relationship, I hope you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

I waited for Father to have retreated to his room or study; (I am not sure which one) before I made my way out of my room and quietly left the suite. Once out, I wasted no time in heading down to Steerage to find the one man that was able to allow me to forget the pain of James' betrayal. If I had seen the man that watched me as I walked down to Steerage I might have been more resentful and eager to get to my destination, but alas, lucky or not lucky for me, I did not. So I merely persisted.

"Vincent!" I called in the most rude and unacceptable tone that I could muster.

"Ah, Mademoiselle."

I felt a sting by my heart when he spoke, but not a sting directed towards him, rather it was (a sting that was) directed to James as I was reminded that this man was not James, he was not the man that held my heart.

"I have heard of a party for tonight," he began as he took a step closer towards me. "Would a beautiful woman, like yourself, care to accompany me?" he asked.

The sting which I felt from James' betrayal intensified, making me doubt what I was doing with the French man in front of me, betraying the only man that I loved. It was only when I was reminded that he had merely used me and would soon be once again in the arms of the woman that _he _loved so dearly, that I ceased to care and push on vindictively. So with a simple nod and smile, I took the arm that he offered me, and together we made our way to the general sitting room which had been transformed into a dance hall for the occasion.

Slowly Vincent led me through the crowd until we found a space in the centre of it all, and brought me to face him. Carefully, he pulled me closer to him as he placed his hand on my waist and took my hand in his, while my other hand lay on his shoulder, and once we were comfortable, or in my case as comfortable as I could be, we began to move to the rhythm of the music which filled the room.

Although I was very much in doubt about what I was doing, I could not deny that I soon found myself forgetting where I was and who I was dancing with: all that mattered was that I could finally forget the pain that James had inflicted, and so with that last thought I allowed myself to slip away and simply immerge myself into the music and the tribal rhythm that shook the walls and entered my heart.

It was only when we moved to the back of the room to sit down that I was taken from my peaceful cocoon of serenity when Vincent, who had gone to get us something to drink, was suddenly knocked off his feet and flung against the wall. The drinks that he had been carrying were flung out of his hands and crashed to the ground, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"James!" I screamed as I got up and ran towards the two men just as James landed a punch first in Vincent's stomach and then in his face. "James! Stop!" I cried as I took hold of James' arm while placing my other hand on his shoulder. It was a struggle to stay close to him and not get hurt in a misplaced punch, but my fear for his wellbeing, and the consequences that would follow should he hurt Vincent, was stronger.

Soon, however, he did stop, and looked at me.

"James, please don't do this," I begged him. By his expression I thought that he was going to respond, but I waited in vain, as the next thing that I knew he merely let go of Vincent and walked away. I gave Vincent a sympathetic look and turned to follow James out of the hall, but before I got a chance to leave, I was stopped by the large crowd that had been interrupted from their dancing by the commotion caused by the fight. Although I knew that I would receive questions later, I had to go to James, my heart would not allow me otherwise.

"James!" I called as I once again caught sight of him, but he did not turn. "Mr. Moody!" I used his last name in a desperate attempt to get his attention, and it worked: soon he stopped and turned and looked me dead in the eye.

"Miss Andrews," he replied stiffly.

"Why?" I cried out to him. I knew immediately that I was out of place, but I was hurting too much to care. "Why, Mr. Moody? Why hurt him?"

"I might ask _you, _what you were doing with that man," he countered, but I was not willing to see my fault.

"I do not see why that is any of your concern."

"It is my concern because I love you!" he yelled. I could tell that he did not mean to say this, but on the other hand I could also tell that there was no lie in his eyes.

"How could you? You are engaged to be married, for the love of God!" At this point I was on the verge of tears. I did not know whether to believe him or not. I wanted to, but my heart had sustained far too much damage as it was.

"What are you talking about? I have no fiancée, the only woman I love is before me," he whispered, yet I still heard him. He took a step forward, but then stopped before he could come any closer.

"But you said to Mr. Lowe that you had a fiancée."

"No, Jessie. I told him that my fiancé had died. But I suppose that you would have known that if you had had more faith in me, rather than just throw yourself at the first man that came your way."

I felt my heart break with every word that he said, but I should have realized that the worst part was coming when he said: "Good day Miss Andrews," and with that turned around and walked away, leaving me to drown in my sorrow.

I was beyond caring about causing a scene as I broke into tears and slowly slid down the wall till I was curled in a ball and cried for my heart that once had beat so strongly.

**A/N: Just to let you all know I added a new song to the Soundtrack, which is: Tremble for My Beloved by Collective Souls **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry guys this is not a new chapter. First let me just start by saying Happy New Year to you all! The second thing I wanted to say was that I just wanted to let everyone know that I have made a trailer for Treasures in the Deep and you can seen on youtube .com/watch?v=NfbXkUKKooo. **


	19. Chapter 19

I lay on the floor completely unable to believe what had just happened. James had left and there was no way I would ever be able to get him back. As I lay there, I realized that I did truly love him, and that I had just destroyed every possibility of being with him. The reality of my situation caused my heart to break so I no longer cared, or possibly realized, where I was.

It was not until Vincent came back that I was able to return to my senses.

"Mademoiselle Jessie, are you all right?" he asked, and for the first time I cringed at this man calling me by my first name. I could see his hand that he had reached out for me to take hold, but I merely ignored it as I slowly brought myself to my feet.

"Sir, I must ask you to please refrain from using my first name." These words coming out of my mouth sounded so strange even for me, but I found that it no longer mattered. The only thing that I was concerned with was trying to erase as much of the damage that had been done, and the way in which to start this was to get us back to being mere acquaintances.

"Pardon?" he asked in complete and utter shock.

"I am sorry Vincent, but I now realize what a mistake I have made, and I can only hope to rectify it."

"You mean that sailor." It was not a question: rather, it was something far more shocking, it was a remark of almost disgust.

"I'm sorry, Vincent." With that I left him standing there, dumbfounded.

**As I approached the bow of the ship I could see the silhouette of the one person that I was looking for: Harold Lowe. He had asked me earlier to meet him here. Though it would be a lie if I were to say that I was totally overjoyed, this did not mean that I did not wish to see him, rather that the actions I had taken earlier this day were heavily plaguing my mind. I had been angry with Jessie, but it was wrong of me to betray her in such a way, nevertheless. I was torn, as there was also a part of me that wanted to see my sister hurt, but whether this part was greater than the other I had little way of knowing. One thing that I did know was that I could not let Harry see this glimmer of doubt, so I straightened up further and, moulding my face into a pleasant mask, approached him. "It would seem, good sir, that you are expecting someone," I remarked as I got within hearing distance. **

"**So it would indeed, my fair maid," he replied with a sweet and elegant smile, and at his jest I could not help but feel my spirits immediately lifted, but before I had a chance to reply he gave a graceful tip of the his hat in casual greeting and bent down to first give me a peck on my check and then on my lips. However, when he pulled away I was no longer greeted by a smile: rather, the smile had been replaced by a restrained look; it was a look that I had seen before, and made me ask silent questions. Yet once again I had no chance to voice these questions. **

"**India, I have something I must ask you." As he began, I was filled by both feelings of nervousness and anxiety as to what this question might be. "You are the most beautiful, lovely young lady I have met. Every time I see you I am filled with happiness." Slowly, as he took a deep breath, for good measure he got down onto one knee and continued, "So now I will ask you, India Andrews, will you continue to fill me with joy and become my wife?" His eyes glistened with love and devotion; his voice trembled with uncertainty for what my answer would be. **

**Although I would be lying if I said I myself was not shaking, this would be for no other reason than that I was completely overwhelmed with joy. It was only after a moment that I realized Harry was still on one knee with an expression of growing worry, so with a shaky breath I responded with the only word that I could: "Yes." And the transformation on his face was incredible: it shifted from worry to joy as he got up and took me into his arms. **

"**I am afraid that I do not have a ring, but I hope that you will accept this token of my love until I get one..." As he released me he dug into his coat, when I saw it I could not help but gasp, there in his hands he held the same necklace that I had admired that evening in Cherbourg. **

"**You bought it! But how...?" **

"**Even then I knew that there was something that drew me to you. And this colour brings out your eyes so nicely." **

**I could begin to feel tears begin to choke on my emotions as I felt my heart overflow with my love for this man. **

"**It's beautiful," I said as I continued to admire it in his hands. "Will you help me put it on?" **

"**Certainly."**

**I turned my back to him in order to allow him to place the beautiful ****j****ewel around my neck and waited patiently for him to secure it. Once it was done I turned back towards him and reached up to initiate a sweet kiss. **

"**Come on, your father is waiting for us," he said as he offered me his arm, which I gladly took. **


	20. Chapter 20

"**Mr. Andrews," Harry greeted Father respectfully as we entered the room. **

"**Ah Harold, what can I do for you?" **

"**Mr. Andrews, I just wanted to inform you that I have asked for India's hand in marriage, and she has accepted." His voice boomed with happiness and pride, and he was not the only one. At hearing of the recent engagement father wasted no time in approaching us and congratulating us sincerely. **

"**India, my dearest daughter, congratulations," Father said as he cradled my head with all the tenderness and love that a father should show to his daughter, and I smiled back at him with equal affection****s****, but there was one difference: my eyes, I knew my eyes sparkled with more happiness than they had ever held before as I nodded in return. "Thank you, Father." **

"**Harold, I trust you with my daughter. Please take good care of her," he said as he turned to Harry. It was not hard to understand that Father had trusted me with Harry since we met, but to hear him say it out loud only served to make me even happier. **

"**Yes, sir. I would gladly give my life for her." I noticed how, when he said this, his chest puffed up a bit with pride and love, and I could do nothing hold onto him tighter. **

"**Well then, you have my blessing," he said as he clapped Harry on the back. **

"**Thank you, sir." Father only smiled in return before he turned to me once again.**

"**India, my dear, be happy," he said as he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. **

"**I am, Father." The smile on my face could not be bigger. **

**It was only later when Harry walked me back to my stateroom, after our trip to the bow, that I saw Jessie. It must be a terrible thing for a sister to admit, but I never once saw the deep despair, which was embedded in her eyes, bared for the whole world to see. **

"**Jessie!" The excitement that threaded my voice was overwhelming even to me. **

"**India!" she exclaimed weakly but nevertheless surprised, most likely due to the argument that we had earlier that day. **

"**Oh, Jessie, I had the most fantastic evening!" I cried as I hugged her, but yet once again I failed to feel her weak hug that she gave in return. **

"**Tell me, sister," came her soft reply **

"**Oh Jessie, Harold proposed to me!" I could have sworn that I saw Jessie's expression drop, but if it did, she did not let it show for long, as in the next second she was once again smiling.**

"Oh India, I am so happy for you, my little sister is all grown up!" I exclaimed, with tears in my eyes, as I embraced her. Though she would never know that these tears were not only tears of happiness for her, but also reflected the pain that I was feeling, for what I had lost, the love that I had given up all because of my rebellious spirit.

It was not fair, all my life all I ever wanted was to find love, only to find that my little sister had found it before me. However, as much as deep down I may have resented my sister at this moment in time I knew that I could not take her happiness away from her. Taking her hands, I bore deep down into myself to find the inner child and with a stolen spell of innocence began to jump up and down with her, all the time squealing in joy.

"Oh India, when is the wedding going to be?" I asked her.

"We have not yet set a date, but I hope that it will be soon. Oh, Jessie, I truly love him." The joy that radiated from her could have been felt all the way to New York.

"Oh, love, I know you do, and he had better treat you right, or I will have to have a word with him." It was a half-hearted threat as I knew that it was not my place to question a man's treatment of his wife, rather it was our father's place, and I knew that he would feel the same way that I did.

"He will! Oh Jessie, he is so kind and gentle," she assured me.

"Tell me: why are you not with your fiancé now?" I asked.

"He is resting as he has a shift tomorrow in the morning," she answered, looking a little sad as she was unable to be with him. I had every intention of commenting on the whereabouts of Officer Lowe but I was interrupted by a sudden shudder that resounded throughout the structure of the ship.

I knew enough about ships to know that when there was any kind of shudder on calm seas, that was not a good sign.

"What was that?" India asked, but I did not have the strength to voice my fears of what it might have been.

"Love, why don't you go and write a letter to Grandmother, I am sure that she would love to know about Harold," I told her. The last thing I wanted to do was to worry her, with what may lay ahead.

Although India nodded excitedly, I could still tell that there was some worry to her form regarding the shudder that had happened only moments before, as she walked to her room to begin relaying the news to Nan, leaving me in the sitting room to ponder over what would happen next.

I was not left to muse the possibilities for very long, since a steward came into our suite after only a brief knock.

"Miss Andrews, the captain requests everyone on deck. Please put your lifebelt on and dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight," he said, barely stopping to look at me as he marched towards a cupboard that was situated at the far side of the sitting room, where the lifebelts were kept.

"Please hurry, Miss," he said as he handed me the lifebelts and left the room, no doubt to alert the other passengers.

The mask that the steward had pulled off was remarkable, but it was not enough: the urgency in his demeanour shone through, only confirming my fears.

I wasted no time in rushing into India's room, where I found her happily writing her letter to our Nan. I hated to disturb her happiness, but there was little other choice.

"India, dearest, get your coat. We have to go on deck," I told her as I motioned for her to drop the pen and come with me, but she seemed determined to finish her letter.

"India! Now!" I told her as I hastily took hold of her arm.

"Jessie, please!" The annoyance in her voice was evident.

"Jessmond! India!" Father called frantically through the suite.

"In here, Father!" I called back; it only took a few seconds for Father to burst through the doors with our coats.

"Just a moment. Father," India said as she continued to scribble.

"No, India, there is no time, we must go now." I could tell that he too was trying to hide his fear, not wanting to scare either of his daughters, but I already knew that there was something amiss.

Taking advantage of the extent that India was emerged in, and motioned for my father to follow me, all along slipping into my coat and taking the lifebelt from him. Once we were in the sitting room I turned to him. "Father, what is happening?" I asked in a soft voice, not wanting to alert India.

"The captain has arranged for a lifeboat drill and has asked for the passengers to be present."

"I felt the shudder." It was a single sentence that convinced Father that he would not be able to lie to me.

After a short hesitation he moved to explain. "Titanic struck an iceberg."

I could feel my face pale in fear as I asked if he was certain. He only nodded grimly.

"Jessmond, listen to me. Do you remember what I told you about there not being enough life boats?" he asked as he held me at arm's length. I merely nodded.

"You need to promise me that, if we should be separated, you and your sister will get to the boats and get off the ship together, and stay together." It was a promise that I did not want to make him, out of dread that if I did, he would not try to get off himself.

"But Father—"

"Jessie, promise me!" His voice was stern, yet still gentle.

"Very well, ready." I promised just in time for India to walk into the sitting room. Father had let me go before India had entered so she never questioned his demeanour and merely slipped into the coat that Father held up for her, and took the lifebelt. When she was ready Father gave a nod and, offering us both an arm, we left the suite and went to the dining hall for an evening that I knew would be trying for all of us.


End file.
